Visitor
by Claudia Reese
Summary: Syaoran accidentally visits another person's hospital room instead of his friend's. It turns out he finds himself visiting his new acquaintance more often.


**Visitor**

_Syaoran accidentally visits another person's hospital room instead of his friend's. It turns out he finds himself visiting his new acquaintance more often._

"113…114…Aha!" Syaoran exclaimed as he opened the door. He was holding a small basket of flowers for his friend since his mother said that it's always great to bring someone flowers especially when that person is sick, regardless if the person is a boy or a girl. His mother said something about too much appreciation and happiness can help a sick person recover quickly.

"Oy Hiiragizawa! Don't you think you're getting away with this! What makes you think that your own _boss_ would just visit you in the hospital when you have a lot of work piled up in the office?" He teased his cousin/friend/co-worker while closing the door.

"I don't even—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a different person on the bed. A rather attractive one, at that.

A young lady in her early twenties sat on her bed as she smiled at her unexpected visitor across the room. She had long auburn tresses and emerald eyes that sparkled with her smile. "Hello," She said shyly.

"H-Hi," Syaoran greeted back, flushing as he did so. He had a lot of reasons to be embarrassed. First is that he entered the wrong room and second, he let out his tease on someone else. Who knew what the beautiful girl would have thought of her now? "I-I'm sorry, I went in the wrong room." He apologized while stuttering which was very rare. Usually _the _Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Corporation, rarely to never apologize, stutter or apologize _and _stutter. It's either embarrassment or enchantment to the girl got the best of him.

"I see that. It's okay." The pretty lady said. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Syaoran Li, nice to meet you," Syaoran said, finally getting his voice back. _Sakura Kinomoto, huh?_ He smiled mentally taking note of her name. She has a beautiful name partnered with her beautiful face. He gave her one of his rare smiles because it is usually adorned with a smirk whenever he sees just another girl. Sakura just looked so innocent and fragile that time. He also noticed that she didn't know him. Normally people would react shocked to find out that he's Syaoran Li. He's not angry though, he actually finds it nice that he doesn't have to act all mature and mighty around another person since a lot of people expect so many from him.

He then looked down at the small gift he's holding and decided to give it to his new acquaintance as a sign of apology. "This is for you then." He said as he walked towards her nearer and placed the small basket on the table beside her bed.

"Chrysanthemums, thank you," Sakura said. "Are you sure? You were supposed to give it to your friend, uh, Hiiragizawa, right?" She asked worriedly as she looked up to the man beside him. She suddenly felt herself staring at the man's amber orbs. She didn't notice it before when he was at the door but now that he's nearer, she find him a bit attractive with the way his hair is messy that suited him and how his eyes looked intense.

"I'm sure. You deserve these flowers more than him anyway," Syaoran said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Besides, it's also my token of apology for suddenly intruding." He explained. He felt his heart flutter when Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Li." Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded. "I better be going. I don't want to disturb you any longer." He said and made it to the door with a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

o-o-o

He didn't know what got into him but he found himself smiling as he looked at the small number on the door that said 'Room 116' and he was now sure it was his cousin's room. He moved closer to his cousin's bed and suddenly remembered why he visited him in the first place. Eriol was lying on his bed sleeping when Syaoran suddenly had an idea.

He smiled evilly as he positioned his arms underneath his cousin's body and suddenly flipped him over, causing him to fall on the bed and waking up.

"Ow!" cried the man with midnight blue eyes and hair. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Syaoran grinning madly towards him. "You do know that I'm sick that's why I'm in the hospital, right? That was very mean of you Syaoran."

"Don't be such a wuss, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran laughed. It was a bit of mean to wake him up like that but it was also Eriol's fault why Syaoran's job doubled for the past few days since his partner was suddenly confined to the hospital. Eriol sighed as he climbed back up on his bed and sat up.

"It's nice to see you too," Eriol said. He suddenly noticed a change in his cousin's face. Did something happen? "You look different." He added while Syaoran sat on the chair beside him.

"What do you mean?" He was still grinning that time which made Eriol raise an eyebrow.

"Something happened, huh?" Eriol said.

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno." He said. Eriol smirked. He knew something was up. "You met someone, did you? You always act that way when you met some girl that fascinated you." He said. Syaoran sighed. Has he been always _that_ transparent? He nodded his head and this time, it was Eriol to turn smirk.

"Do you know the girl from room 115?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, you mean Kinomoto?" Eriol raised a brow. "She's a nice girl." He added.

Syaoran agreed. "Yeah, I accidentally entered her door instead of yours. It's kind of embarrassing since I was calling you names and complaining about you and stuff. She must've thought I'm a bad guy!" He said.

"Well, what are you so worried about? You are a bad guy anyway." Eriol laughed which earned him a small hit on the shoulder. "Hey, no hitting the sick man." He said. Syaoran just rolled his eyes at him.

"She's really nice and gorgeous! Do you know why she's here?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol just shook his head. "No idea. She was already here when I got confined the other day. Some said she's already been here for almost 6 months now. Seems like she got something serious but I still hope not." He said.

Syaoran blinked. 6 months? If he himself was stuck in the hospital for 6 months, he wouldn't be able to stand it. Heck, he couldn't even stand to stay for 1 day, what more of 6 months? This made him more curious about his new acquaintance's condition. Suddenly, his phone rang, waking him up from his thoughts.

After Syaoran ended the call, he turned back to Eriol and said, "I gotta go now. You better recover quickly because we have a meeting with an important client in 2 days." And with that, he left the room. He walked towards the elevator but not before stopping to take a peek at Sakura's door. The door was left with a little opening and Syaoran saw that a nurse and a doctor was checking up on his friend. He was still curious about what she has but decided he'll just find out about it next time. Right now, he needed to go back to the office and continue his work.

o-o-o

Eriol will already be discharged the next day. After changing to his casual clothes, he heard the door open expecting it to be Syaoran since he said that he'll pick him up tomorrow so that they'll both go to another meeting. He was surprised, however when a soft pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Eriol smiled at the sweet voice he just heard. He turned around and saw his beloved fiancée/goddess standing in front of him.

"Hey babe," He said as he gave the raven haired beauty a soft peck on the lips. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. She was a top designer with her own store and clothing line and soon-to-be Mrs. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Are you ready to go?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she placed her arms around her fiancé's shoulder.

Eriol nodded. "I won't wait for Syaoran anymore. I'll just give him a call about the meeting." He said.

Tomoyo blinked. "I just saw him enter the room beside yours. At first, I thought he entered your room but then I saw it was someone else's. I didn't bother to ask him about it so I went straight here instead." She explained. This time, it was Eriol's turn to blink then smile. "Looks like he got interested." He said.

Tomoyo didn't understand but she didn't really bother to ask why. She helped Eriol pack his stuff and they checked out of the hospital and left.

Inside the other room, Syaoran was standing beside Sakura's bed once again. He found himself lucky that when he entered, Sakura was just reading a magazine. He placed another basket of flowers on the bedside table, this time it was of tulips.

"I'm sorry for bothering you again, Kinomoto." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked up at him and gave him her smile. "Please, call me Sakura. And don't be sorry for coming in. I'm actually quite happy that I have a visitor today." She said. "The flowers are lovely. Thank you."

"Sakura then," Syaoran nodded. "Well, please call me Syaoran." He said and Sakura agreed.

"Why don't you take a seat? It must be very tiring to just stand up," Sakura offered. Syaoran wasn't really planning on staying long but now that she's offering, he wouldn't mind staying for a bit longer. He took the offer and took a seat.

"So does your family visit often?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just shook her head. "My father and brother are working hard to keep my hospital bills up but they do visit once a week or two. My mother already died when I was young but I still see her in my dreams so you could say that she does visit me too." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Syaoran said. He wondered if he should ask about her illness but thought that it may be a bit rude if he did so he decided to ask nothing about it. He stayed for a few more minutes before he left for work and the nurse already came in to check on the patient on the bed.

o-o-o

For 2 weeks, Syaoran visited her at the hospital and he got so used to it that it became a routine for him to pass by since the hospital was quite near to his office. Sakura, too, was a bit used to her new friend visiting her which made them really close friends. There were even times when Syaoran was late for a meeting because he forgot that he had one scheduled and if it wasn't for Eriol, they would've not had their client sign their deal.

"So, is my cousin of mine falling in love with the patient?" Eriol teased as he placed another pile of papers on the desk that he needed Syaoran to sign.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Eriol." Syaoran frowned as he continued to sign those papers.

"Well, there are people who have been telling me that you've been frequently seen at the hospital lately when I know you don't have any injury or illness or whatsoever. You're interested in Kinomoto, aren't you?" Eriol continued. Syaoran had a faint blush on his cheeks which proved Eriol's theory even better. "I knew it! So are you going in again today?" He asked to which Syaoran just nodded.

"She's not like any other girl, Eriol. She's a really nice and outgoing person." Syaoran said.

"So do you already know why she's still in the hospital?" Eriol asked and Syaoran just shook his head.

"I thought it'd be rude to ask her about it so I never did." Syaoran said. His partner understood. Eriol walked to the door and left.

Syaoran sighed against his executive chair and closed his eyes. An image of Sakura popped out focusing on her beautiful emerald eyes. He got his cell phone and plopped it open and saw the picture he sneakily took of her while she wasn't looking. He smiled. Is he really falling in love with this girl?

o-o-o

_Knock knock!_

"Come in!" Came Sakura's sweet voice. Syaoran entered and brought her new flowers and something to eat. He suddenly noticed how thin she became and even more paler than before. "Hey Syaoran," Sakura greeted and said man sat on the chair beside her.

"Are you alright? You look pale," Syaoran asked worriedly. Sakura just smiled at him. "I'm fine. I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all." She explained.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"No reason. I have just been thinking about a lot of things lately," Sakura said and Syaoran decided not to push it any longer.

They chatted for a bit until the door opened again to reveal another person.

"Hey Sakura, I brought you—" the new visitor with black hair and a tall stature stopped mid-sentence when he saw another person, Syaoran, was sitting on the visitor's chair. "Sakura, who's this?" He asked.

Syaoran stood up quickly and looked at the tall man who just entered. _Is this Sakura's boyfriend?_

"Touya! You came!" Sakura exclaimed. She then turned to Syaoran and said, "Syaoran, this is Touya, my older brother. The one I was talking to you about the other day."

"Nice to meet you," Syaoran said as he extended out his hand expecting a handshake but Touya just walked towards them and glared at Syaoran. Touya just nodded and looked back at his sister. Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows. _What's this guy's problem?_

"Has he been bothering you, monster?" Touya asked.

"I'm not a monster! Really Touya," Sakura rolled her eyes. "And no, he's not bothering me at all. He's just keeping me company, that's all. Don't be so judgmental." She puffed out her cheeks which Syaoran found cute.

"Not _yet_, you should say." Touya glared once again at Syaoran and turned back to Sakura. "Anyway, I just came to visit and dad apologized because he wouldn't be able to come visit this week." Sakura just nodded in understanding. "Well, I better go, I'll see you again Sakura." He said, ruffling his sister's hair and left.

Once Touya closed the door, Sakura just looked at Syaoran and said, "Don't mind him. He's just an overprotective brother, that's all." Syaoran just nodded and they continued their chat.

A few moments later, it was already time for Syaoran to go. Before he left, Sakura did something that surprised him. She sat up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks and said her goodbyes. Syaoran flushed at her actions but said goodbye anyways. He got up and walked out the door.

"Goodbye Syaoran," Sakura whispered.

o-o-o

It was just another bright sunny day and Syaoran was headed to the hospital once again. He's brought flowers again, this time sunflowers, and happily walked along the halls. He ignored the female stares he got every time he goes to the hospital while he walks towards the room of Sakura. He smiled, touching his cheek, he couldn't sleep last night for he felt like a little boy with a crush after Sakura kissed him.

He has already decided. He's going to confess to her now. He couldn't wait 'til she's discharged and he will take her anywhere and everywhere. The elevator opened on the right floor and walked towards Sakura's door.

"113…114…115!" He murmured as he opened the door. But what was inside had shocked him. The bed was empty and neat. Sheets folded properly and the room was already clean. Confused, he got out and checked the room number again to make sure he was in the right room.

"115," He was in the right room all right. Suddenly, something struck him and he panicked. He ran swiftly to the nurse's desk and asked about Sakura.

"Where's the patient in room 115? Sakura Kinomoto is her name." Syaoran asked.

The nurse looked at him and realized he doesn't know. "Oh, Mr. Li…" The nurse started as she explained what happened. Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. Sakura was just lying there yesterday, she kissed him! She was laughing with him! And now, it happened just like that?

"She was confined because she was diagnosed with leukaemia or blood cancer. When she was confined, the doctor said that she would only last 3 months but we were happy that she made it to 6 months." The nurse said. Suddenly, the doctor who was in charge of Sakura came and handed her the documents. Syaoran recognized him and asked him about the details of what happened.

"Mr. Li, I—" The doctor started but was interrupted when a hand held Syaoran's shoulder. He looked up and saw Touya looking at him and passed him a small letter encased in an envelope. It was a letter from Sakura addressed to Syaoran.

Touya and Syaoran walked and the former was the one who explained the rest. "She felt so much pain in her 3rd month and we thought that we're losing her. She asked the doctors to stop giving her the treatments because she couldn't handle the pain anymore. The doctors just continued giving her medicines for her to drink but not the injections anymore. We were lucky and even happy that she managed to get this far." Touya sighed, remembering all the pain his sister and family have gone through.

That's when Syaoran realized. Sakura becoming thinner and paler, not getting enough sleep; poor girl, she must have suffered through a lot.

"She's a good kid," Touya said and Syaoran agreed. Touya sank down to his knees and punched the wall beside him. He couldn't accept the fact that he just lost his one and only sibling. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He ran and ran until his feet found themselves outside the hospital, in the garden. He remembered this place when he accompanied Sakura for a walk for some days thinking that she needed some nice fresh air.

Syaoran slumped down a bench and still held the letter in his hands. Shaking, he opened the letter and read the contents.

_Dearest Syaoran,_

_ Hey, first I would like to say how much I enjoyed the past few weeks when you visited me. I was really so happy every time you would enter my room. I hope you felt the same too! I'm sorry for not telling you every thing about me and my illness. I was just so scared of what your reaction might be if you found out. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. Thank you for making me feel important to you by your frequent visits and thank you for all the flowers you gave. The first time you entered my room, I couldn't help but feel happy that someone else other than my relatives came and you were different because you didn't make me feel even more miserable. Instead, you made me feel that I could live again and that I had many reasons more to live and one of those is you. I'm really grateful, Syaoran. Thank you. I hope you don't cry after reading this. I don't want to make you feel sad. Just remember that I'm always here for you._

_ I love you Syaoran. I really do. I'm sorry for not telling you that too. It's a complicated feeling when you know that you're time is almost up and suddenly someone amazing comes along. I don't want you to feel burden with all of my emotions. I wish you a good life, Syaoran. I love you. Goodbye._

_Sakura_

Tears dropped on the letter as Syaoran ended reading it. He sobbed continuously as the letter was crumpled up in his hands. He missed her terribly. Her eyes, her hair, her laughter, every thing about her. He never got the chance to tell her his feelings.

"I love you, Sakura,"

o-o-o

**End**

*blows nose and wipes tears* How do you like it? Review please!

Love,  
>Claudia<p> 


End file.
